underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
Ernie's Big Trip
Ernie’s Big Trip is the seventh episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on 13th June 2006. Plot Ernie decides to take a trip to France, but the trains fear that he's leaving them to become the manager of the French Underground. This is evidenced by Ernie learning French as well as picking up new clothes, and the trains agree that something must be done. On the day of his departure, the trains convince their passengers to take part in a demonstration to show Ernie how much he means to them. Paris is denied entrance to the station by a militant Mr Rails waving a red flag. Ernie is confused at all this, and tells the trains he's only going on holiday, and everyone is very relieved. At the sheds that night, the trains hope Ernie has a lovely time in France, and Bakerloo says he knew Ernie wouldn’t have left them for good, and that he wanted everyone to say a proper goodbye to him. Circle says it wasn’t goodbye, it was “au revoir” which means Ernie will be back very soon! Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Paris * Bakerloo * Jubilee * Victoria * Circle * Hammersmith and City * Dr Hart * Alice * Miss Relic (cameo) * Farmer Sprout (cameo) * Pippa (cameo) * Miss Inkpen (cameo) * Sam (cameo) Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * International Line * Jubilee's Line ** Mr Rails' Workshop ** Shopper's Paradise * Bakerloo's Line ** Mystery Mansion ** Library Station * Victoria's Line ** Hospital Station * Hammersmith and City's Line ** Industrial Estate Station * Circle's Line Trivia * A clip of this episode was used in the CBeebies "Next" bumper. * First appearances of Paris, Miss Relic, Pippa, Miss Inkpen and Sam. * Only appearance of Sam without his twin. Goofs * When this episode originally aired on TV, the title card was misspelt as "Ernies Big Trip". It was later fixed on the DVD release and future airings. * Ernie's walkie talkie clips into his body when he checks his list. * Hammersmith and City are waiting at the tunnel before they meet Paris. In the scene after that, Hammersmith’s chassis slides down the rails when he stops. * The steps on the escalators at the library and the hospital aren't moving. * When Hammersmith and City talk to Millie, the landscape ends and the tracks just carry on in the sky. * Hammersmith has City’s voice at the sheds. * The International Underground sign flashes for no reason. * Circle’s wheels aren't on the tracks when Jubilee talks to her. * When Jubilee arrives at Mr Rails' workshop, he pulls in on the left track. In the next shot, however, he's shown pulling in again on the middle track. * Jubilee isn't reflected in the window at the workshop, but Mr Rails is. Gallery ErniesBigTripTitleCard.png|Title card ErniesBigTrip (1).png ErniesBigTrip (2).png ErniesBigTrip (3).png ErniesBigTrip (4).png ErniesBigTrip (5).png ErniesBigTrip (6).png ErniesBigTrip (7).png ErniesBigTrip (8).png ErniesBigTrip (9).png ErniesBigTrip (10).png ErniesBigTrip (11).png ErniesBigTrip (12).png ErniesBigTrip (13).png ErniesBigTrip (14).png ErniesBigTrip (15).png|"Gah, my arms ache. I'll be glad when I get home." ErniesBigTrip (16).png ErniesBigTrip (17).png ErniesBigTrip (18).png ErniesBigTrip (19).png|"And take all your belongings with you! I do not want any rubbish cluttering up my carriages!" ErniesBigTrip (20).png ErniesBigTrip (21).png|"À bientôt!! Whatever that means." ErniesBigTrip (22).png ErniesBigTrip (23).png ErniesBigTrip (24).png ErniesBigTrip (25).png ErniesBigTrip (26).png ErniesBigTrip (27).png ErniesBigTrip (28).png ErniesBigTrip (29).png ErniesBigTrip (30).png ErniesBigTrip (31).png ErniesBigTrip (32).png ErniesBigTrip (33).png ErniesBigTrip (34).png ErniesBigTrip (35).png|"Bonjour, Bakerloo! Ça va?" "Oh, and a very good "ça va" to you too, Ernie!" ErniesBigTrip (36).png ErniesBigTrip (37).png ErniesBigTrip (38).png ErniesBigTrip (39).png ErniesBigTrip (40).png ErniesBigTrip (41).png|"Manage without Ernie?" ErniesBigTrip (42).png|"Impossible!" ErniesBigTrip (43).png ErniesBigTrip (44).png ErniesBigTrip (45).png ErniesBigTrip (46).png ErniesBigTrip (47).png ErniesBigTrip (48).png ErniesBigTrip (49).png ErniesBigTrip (50).png ErniesBigTrip (51).png ErniesBigTrip (52).png ErniesBigTrip (55).png ErniesBigTrip (56).png ErniesBigTrip (57).png ErniesBigTrip (58).png ErniesBigTrip (59).png ErniesBigTrip (60).png ErniesBigTrip (61).png ErniesBigTrip (62).png|"The time is drawing nigh, Victoria!" "Yes, but what time, Bakerloo?" "Oh, ah, 2pm." ErniesBigTrip (63).png ErniesBigTrip (64).png ErniesBigTrip (65).png ErniesBigTrip (66).png ErniesBigTrip (67).png ErniesBigTrip (68).png ErniesBigTrip (69).png ErniesBigTrip (70).png ErniesBigTrip (71).png ErniesBigTrip (72).png ErniesBigTrip (73).png ErniesBigTrip (74).png ErniesBigTrip (75).png ErniesBigTrip (76).png ErniesBigTrip (77).png ErniesBigTrip (78).png ErniesBigTrip (79).png ErniesBigTrip (80).png ErniesBigTrip (81).png ErniesBigTrip (82).png ErniesBigTrip (83).png|Zut alors! Mr Rails, put your silly flag down! I am due at International Underground in 33 seconds!" ErniesBigTrip (84).png|"Sorry Paris, but you must stay right where you are - this is for Ernie's sake!" ErniesBigTrip (85).png ErniesBigTrip (86).png|"We love Ernie, don't go Ernie!" ErniesBigTrip (87).png ErniesBigTrip (88).png ErniesBigTrip (89).png ErniesBigTrip (90).png ErniesBigTrip (91).png ErniesBigTrip (92).png ErniesBigTrip (93).png ErniesBigTrip (94).png ErniesBigTrip (95).png ErniesBigTrip (96).png|"Whoever gave you that idea?" ErniesBigTrip (97).png|"Oh my word, look at the time! We best be getting back to work! Come along, come along!" ErniesBigTrip (98).png ErniesBigTrip (99).png|"Have a safe trip dear!" ErniesBigTrip (100).png ErniesBigTrip (101).png ErniesBigTrip (102).png ErniesBigTrip (103).png|"I just wanted everyone to say a proper goodbye to Ernie!" ErniesBigTrip (104).png|"It wasn't goodbye, Bakerloo. It was au revoir." "Au revoir? What does that mean, Circle?" ErniesBigTrip (105).png|"It means our Ernie will come back very, very soon!" ErniesBigTrip (106).png ErniesBigTripOriginalTitle.png|Original title card (with grammatical error) Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes